Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 15
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :The fire on the tree from the lightning strike dies out, and Moth Flight finds the Clan cats staring at her in silence. River Ripple pads toward her, telling her she was brave to speak up and directing her toward the huge rock in the middle of the clearing. Moth Flight follows him, but glances nervously at Micah. He tells her that she has already done the hardest part. Moth Flight leaps up onto the rock, and is surprised how small the cats below her look, before looking up at the sky and wondering if the spirit-cats were watching them. :River Ripple startles Moth Flight out of her thoughts by saying that there was no disagreement at this point, and Thunder says that the spirit-cats had spoken and each Clan will have a medicine cat. Quick Water comments that maybe sickness wouldn't have taken as many of them if they had had medicine cats earlier. Moth Flight says that they can't change the past, but they can change the future. She continues to say that they will need to find new herbs and cures, and the cats from all the Clans should pool their knowledge and tell their respective medicine cats what they know, and that the medicine cats will meet at Highstones every half-moon. Suddenly realizing she was addressing the Clans like a leader, Moth Flight shrinks back, only for River Ripple to tell that she shouldn't be afraid as the spirit-cats had chosen her. :Clear Sky, however, is still upset at having to take in Micah, saying that the Clans should choose for themselves. He asks if Moth Flight is mistaken, and Wind Runner tells him to stop complaining as he has taken in rogues before, and just doesn't like to be told what to do. Clear Sky replies that Wind Runner doesn't either, and Wind Runner responds that at least she can admit when she is wrong. Clear Sky snaps that he is never wrong. Moth Flight feels pity for Micah, but the tom appears to be calm. Moth Flight tells the Clans that Micah has always shared a bond with the Clans, and urges Micah to tell them about his dreams. Micah does so, and Star Flower asks him what catmint is. Micah responds that it is used to treat coughs, and Star Flower says it could help Tiny Branch. Clear Sky asks Micah if he can get some catmint, as Tiny Branch is his kit, and Micah agrees. Clear Sky says that if Micah can treat Tiny Branch he can be SkyClan's medicine cat. :The other leaders announce their respective medicine cats, with Wind Runner gazing at Moth Flight warmly as she announces her to be WindClan's. Moth Flight gets down from the rock and approaches Wind Runner, apologizing for scaring her. Wind Runner touches her nose and tells her that she understand why she went and that she had been hard on her, even though Gorse Fur was right and she is special. Moth Flight tells her about seeing her dead littermates, and Wind Runner is joyful to hear that the kits were happy and safe. :The Clans start to disperse, but Moth Flight hesitates. Dust Muzzle asks her if she is coming, and Moth Flight tells him she will catch up. She approaches Micah, who is leaving with the SkyClan cats. Micah tells her that he will miss her, and Moth Flight responds that she will miss him as well, but they can travel together to the Moonstone at the next half-moon. Clear Sky calls for Micah to hurry up, and Micah leaves quickly. As Moth Flight stands in the clearing, she sees the green moth again. It flutters down to settle on her nose before swooping away. As Moth Flight wonders if it is saying goodbye, she hears her Clan rustle through the bracken and hurries after them. Characters Major }} Minor *River Ripple *Thunder *Quick Water *Pebble Heart *Swift Minnow *Reed Tail *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Clear Sky *Wind Runner *Star Flower *Tall Shadow *Gorse Fur *Dust Muzzle }} Mentioned *Emberkit *Morning Whisker }} Important events Events *The Clans appoint the first medicine cats. Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc